Casamiento Vongola
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi el decimo capo vongola, con una edad de 20 años estaba muy nervioso, ¿la razon? se casaba y con nadie mas que Reborn.


Disclamer: esta sensualosa obra de arte pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, yo solamente los secuestro para obligarlos a hacer yaoi :D

Nota de Autora: hola! No tenia planeado hacer esto pero ayer a las 2:30 de la madrugada la inspiración llego a mi y no pude detenerme -w-

Ojala lo disfruten

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* meow *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Tsuna Inspiro profundamente acomodándose su caro traje blanco, confeccionado especialmente para ese día, el más importante de toda su vida, a su lado estaba su padre, completamente trajeado de negro con una mirada orgullosa en su cara y rostro sereno, Tsuna observo a su familia en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y la dulce melodía empezó a sonar.

En el lado derecho, Dino se encontraba parado y sostenía a una pequeña de unos 2 años de cabellos rubios y ojos azul metalizados, la pequeña Alouette tenía una expresión huraña y miraba con desagrado su vestido rosa pálido, lleno de ostentosos volados, a su lado Kyoya se encontraba sentado compartiendo la misma expresión de su primogénita, nada contento de permanecer cerca de tantos herbívoros, se podía observar un bulto sobresaliente en su vientre, que delataba su octavo mes de embarazo.

A un par de sillas se podía ver a una muy embarazada Bianchi llorando abrazando a Shamal, ambos esperaban a su primera hija, a su lado Nana hacia lo mismo mientras abrazaba a Xanxus quien la fulminaba con la mirada, ignorante de la insistente mirada de su capitán de estrategia Superbi Squalo.

Mas atrás Lussuria se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo, Levi miraba con envidia a Nana, Fran y Belohegor se entretenían con sus gemelos Katil y Kanama.

Mammon ojeaba una revista de : 101 formas de conseguir dinero, a su lado Verde se entretenía tecleando en su mini-laptop, Aria Y Fon sonreían con tranquilidad, Skull no fue invitado y Colonello intentaba consolar a una llorosa Lal.

Al lado izquierdo Byakuran intentaba meterle mano a un avergonzado Irie Soichi mientras Spanner trataba de detenerlo, Tsuna no entendía la relación de esos tres y francamente deseaba no saberlo.

Unos asientos mas atrás Tsuna diviso a Enma y su familia, vagamente pudo verlo intentando consolar a una emocional Adelheid , Kyoko y Haru lloraban abrazadas mientras sus maridos: Lancia y Kusakabe Tetsuya respectivamente, rodaban los ojos ante el melodrama de las mujeres.

Atrás Ryohei se aguantaba lasa ganas de exteriorizar su extrema emoción ante la vigilante mirada de su esposa, Hana.

Mukuro, el cual fue liberado hace unos 5 años sostenía a sus mellizos: Daemon y Elena mientras Chrome se única al grupo de las lloronas, I-Pin y lambo permanecían tranquilos ante la atenta mirada de Fuuta, el cual sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Hayalet, hija de Hayato y Takeshi.

Los recién nombrados se encontraban a ambos lados en el altar, el primero con lagrimas en los ojos y el segundo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Tsuna se sentía ansioso y algo atemorizado cuando todos los ojos se posaron en el , pero el tranquilizante apretón de su padre lo lleno de seguridad y ambos avanzaron lentamente, hasta llegar al altar donde Timoteo se encontraba parado, tras él sus guardianes poseían expresiones solemnes.

Pero eso dejo de importar cuando su mirada se detuvo el hombre vestido en un impecable traje negro, esta vez sin su tradicional fedora por lo tanto su cabello picudo asumía el control, pero aun asi se veía elegante y soberbio, Tsuna pudo ver sus ojos negros billas y sonrio tomando la mano que le era ofrecida y resto atención a las palabras de Timoteo y llego el momento.

Tsuna casi se hecho a llorar cuando la pequeña Uni se acerco con los anillos los cuales estaban puestos en un elegante cojín verde que todos reconocieron como Leon

-Decimo Capo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, aceptas al Arcobaleno Reborn como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo para toda la vida en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta el fin de sus días? – cito Timoteo.

-Acepto – susurro Tsuna con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Arcobaleno Reborn, aceptas a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Decimo Capo Vongola como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo para toda la vida en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta el fin de sus días?- La mirada de Timoteo estaba centrada en el Hitman.

-Acepto – La firme y seductora vos del hombre se oyó por todo el recinto a causa del abrumador silencio.

-Entonces, Yo, Timoteo Vongola, El Noveno Capo de la Familia Vongola, Oficiante de esta ceremonia, le entrego mi bendición a esta pareja en nombre de toda nuestra estirpe – hace una seña a Uni y esta les entrega los anillos, cuando ambos se lo ponen Timoteo vuelve a hablar girando al publico – Por el poder que me ha sido conferido los declaro oficialmente Marido y Esposo- Exclamo con júbilo y luego miro a la pareja – Puede besar a la Novia – sonrio con cierta picardía ignorando descaradamente la mirada escandalizada de Coyote y Iemitsu

Tsuna se sonrojo pero cerró los ojos cuando Reborn presiono sus labios contra los suyos en un beso pasional y territorial, pero lleno de una extraña dulzura y amor.

Todos aplaudieron extasiados felices por la nueva pareja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche fue concebido el Heredero Vongola, y siguieron los largos y Tortuosos meses de embarazo pero eso mis amigos, es otra historia

Fin

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lynette: snff *se limpia una lagrimilla* es tan bonito el amor, bien mis queridos y sensualosos jóvenes espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D

Nos vemos en la actualización de mi otro fic..o cuando la inspiración para otro fic me llegue :D

Lyne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
